


In Apartment 5B

by 8OO8_8OO8



Category: Tuca & Bertie
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Collars, F/F, Face Slapping, Kneeling, Knifeplay, Porn, Rimming, Size Difference, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8OO8_8OO8/pseuds/8OO8_8OO8
Summary: Draca Invites you over for tea.





	In Apartment 5B

You pause under fluorescent lights, taking a breath to compose yourself, straightening your spine. The light seeps out from under her door, staining the hardwood floor a hot pink. You can already smell the incense. She opens the door almost as soon as you’ve knocked, her shadow falling over you, and before you know it you’re swept into her apartment. 

Candlelight flickers off the walls. A gentle breeze rustles her open curtains. A few night-owl turtles slowly prowl the apartment. Draca folds herself into a green armchair (one of the few pieces of furniture decorating her apartment) and hits her vape. She rustles her leaves at you, “Would you like some tea?” Clouds of smoke go swirling towards the ceiling, and you can only nod quietly. 

When she makes no moves to get up, you realize she means for you to prepare the tea yourself. There’s a kettle already on the stove and as the waters boils you rummage through Draca’s cabinets look for mugs. “On the left,” she sings. You take two glass teacups and turn to ask where she keeps her tea, but you stutter and blush when you see that Draca is out of her plush green chair and behind the camera already. She rustles her leaves mysteriously and turns to adjust one of the lights. 

You swallow and turn back to the row of drawers. Mail, No. Cutlery, No. Pantyhose, No. Floggers, N- you stop. Nestled amongst the paddles and ropes and candles lays a small silver knife, the hilt wound in a deep red leather. You can’t help but to take it up. The leather is worn and soft and it’s heavier than you thought it would be. You place the knife on a passing turtle and open the next drawer. Tea, maybe jasmine? You drop a packet of tea into each of the cups. You turn to the stove as the kettle begins to hum and suddenly Draca is behind you, reaching around into your space, to switch off the burner. She leans over you to pick up the kettle and her breasts, now bare, brush against your head. Draca fills the teacups and replaces the kettle, finally unpinning you to sit up on the counter between the kitchen and living room. 

As you turn to face her your eyes are caught by the red blinking light on the camera, and you remind yourself not to look directly at it. Draca saves you from your thoughts with an order. She leans back casually, thighs crossed and titties nearly glowing in the fill light. “Take it off.” She gestures towards your shirt and you smile, ready to show her what you’ve got. 

You cast your eyes down and peel your shirt off over your head, dropping it to the floor next to you. You think her rustles sound pleased. “ The tea,” she says simply and you hurry to serve her. You stand there, arms clasped before you as she sips her tea. In a voice that you’re sure would be accompanied by a raised eyebrow, were Draca to have eyebrows, she asks, “Don’t you want any?”

You hide your blush behind the steam of your tea. There’s a bitter tang behind the light floral flavor. It over-steeped. You continue to sip your tea in silence, watching her. She finishes her tea with a slurp and jumps down. She repositions the camera and plops back down in her green armchair. You follow but the only other chair is a red leather examination table, and that feels like skipping ahead a few steps. The air feels hazy, the smoke from her vape swirling near the ceiling. You stay standing in front of her, cradling your teacup in both hands. Draca tilts your head up and leans down into your face. “Are you ready?” She asks. You take a deep breath and smile, “Yes ma’am.” 

*CRACK* Draca pulls away and slaps your right cheek hard. Tea splashes out of your cup and onto your breasts and you inhale quick through your teeth, gasping at the sudden heat and reeling from the unexpected blow. Despite the shock you manage to remain in position and Draca’s next touch is soft, caressing your still stinging face. You lean in to the touch and let your eyes slip closed as Draca skims a hand down your body. A sharp pinch of pain and she’s pulling you in hard and fast by the nipple, blowing a cloud of smoke right into your face. You breathe in the thick sticky smelling smoke and turn your cheek up to her, ready to be hit again. 

Draca chuckles and takes your tea, setting it on a sleeping turtle. Blood rushes back into your peaked nipples and you feel your sex throb beneath your skirt. Draca takes your wrists and snaps silver cuffs around them before sitting back to admire her handiwork. She lifts a foot and pushes you backwards, the heel pressing into your chest. You stumble and take in a shuddery breath, looking up at her fronds through hooded eyes. Her green fingers are pointing towards the floor and you sink down, skirt splaying out across your spread knees. You’re already aching for her touch, but Draca’s up and across the room, zooming the camera in on you, careless of your need. 

You keep your gaze fixed on the floor as she walks back towards you. She comes to a stop in front of you and you lean forward to kiss her imposing thigh. You come close enough to smell her before you’re pulled up short by the hair. Draca crouches in front of you and tugs your head back, only releasing you to buckle a thick black collar around your neck. She hooks her fingers through it’s silver ring and stands, dragging you along with her. She drags you back to her chair and sits, leaving you once again standing before her.

This time Draca reaches under your skirt, hovering her hand less than an inch from your most tender parts, feeling the heat radiating off you. With her other hand she slips two fingers into your mouth, pressing down against your tongue, forcing you once again to your knees. She stands and takes off first her shorts and then her thong. Fingers still wet from your saliva she rubs herself slowly. Even kneeling up your tongue couldn’t reach her, so you’re profoundly grateful when she turns and kneels backwards on her chair. You scramble forward and knead her ass with both hands, gently pulling her apart to get to her hole. You lean in to give a small teasing lick when she reaches around and presses you into her ass mercilessly. Suffocated between ass cheeks almost half as big as your head, you instinctively try to pull away, but Draca has a firm grip on you now, and you can only moan into her. 

You gather your saliva and go to town, licking and probing and rocking your face into her. Her smell surrounds you and the taste lingers on your tongue even when she lets you up for a short breath. Draca’s fronds tremble now and she lets out a breathy “OhHhh,” as you lick up and curl your tongue against her rim. Her hands are working fast in front of her and she’s throwing her ass back at you now, bouncing to each lap of your tongue. Her body tenses and she pulls you in hard, cumming with quiet intensity. Just when you think you can hold your breath no longer she lets go of you entirely. 

Off-balance, you sprawl backwards onto the ground, panting and whining with need. Draca twirls around and sinks to the floor, crawling over you until her titties dangle in your face. You strain your neck to suck and bite at her nipples, one big hand winds through your hair, making you work harder to reach her pale breasts. Draca’s other hand is slipped up your skirt teasing you slowly. You buck up into her, trying to get more friction, and she crashes her mouth down onto yours, leaves rustling around your head. You feel your pleasure start to mount and you moan into her, sobbing when she pulls away and kneels up. 

Draca wraps her hand around her collar and you scramble into a sitting position as she pulls you closer and closer. She loops your bound hands around her neck and scoops you up. You gasp as your gravity shifts and her fingers slip inside you. Legs wrapped around her waist, you squirm and mouth against her shoulder, thrashing your head side to side as she strokes that little bundle of nerves inside you. Deft and relentless she continues fucking you as she lays you down on the exam table. She fastens your cuffs to the top of the table and you wriggle your hips and pant at the loss of her quick fingers. You have to squint against the lights as Draca goes to readjust the camera, relieved for her shadow when she steps back in front of you, backlit and glowing. 

On the table next to her there’s a thick quartz dildo, a bottle of lube and the knife that you found in the kitchen. “A little turtle told me you might be interested in this,” Draca intones, slipping on gloves and slowly sanitizing the knife. You shudder and pull against your bonds. “Please,” you whisper. Draca pulls off your skirt and positions herself so as not to block your luxuriously naked body from the eye of the camera. You watch as Draca squirts a bit of lube onto the dildo. She bears down on you, with one hand holding the knife against your cheek (the same cheek she slapped earlier) and the other holding the quartz dildo against your entrance. 

You take a shaky breath, looking up into her leaves, eyes blown wide with apprehensive lust. Her leaves dance as if on a slow summer breeze and you imagine she’s smiling. Your hips rock as she slowly, slowly, slowly presses the thick glassy cock into you. You moan as it breaches the first ring of muscle and she begins to drag it back, slowly, slowly. You keep still for fear of the sharp silver glinting below your right eye but you feel like sobbing as Draca maintains the slow pace with incredible precision. Finally she lets it bottom into you. You clench and moan as it bumps against your sensitive walls. She rests it inside you, pressure building just until you’re ready to beg for it when she pulls it out and slams it back up into you fast. Draca knows where she’s aiming as she pistons the dildo in and out of you, faster and faster, never losing her grip on the knife resting across your face.  
It feels impossible to lay still but you mostly manage, pinned by Draca’s intense gaze and the knife against your cheek. Draca fucks you harder and harder, delivering one last thrust before discarding the dildo and rubbing you off fast. Your sex throbs and you bite your lip to muffle a scream. Draca strokes you faster and faster, working your body into a higher and higher frenzy until, sensing that you’re close, she swipes the knife clean and quick across your cheek. A fine line of blood seeps through the cut and you gasp and squirt through her fingers. 

Tears spring to your eyes and you somehow feel both hyper sensitive and numb. The salt from your tears makes the thin cut sting and you moan as your body trembles in little aftershocks. Draca makes little “sh sh sh” noises as she strokes your hair. She leans in and you kiss, gulping against each other with the dull ache of fruition. You pull away, needing the air, and Draca unlocks the cuffs and gently brings the exam chair out of a reclining position. You rub your wrists as she pours a glass of water at the kitchen sink. Draca pads back over to you, pausing to turn off the camera, and you scoot to make room for her on the chair. 

She pulls you into her lap and hands you the water. You lean back into her and press the cool glass to your forehead before taking a drink. You pass it up to her and feel her swallow a mouthful behind you. She rests her fingers lightly on your neck, above the buckle of the collar but you reach up to grab her hand and shake your head, not yet. She rustles and uses it to pull you back into her instead. Draca cradles you into her and you feel held and secure. The two of you sit like that for a time. 

Eventually Draca yawns and you slide off of her lap, taking that as a cue to start packing up. A hand on your wrist still you and Draca pulls you to stand between her legs. She lightly grabs your jaw and turns your right cheek towards the light. There’s the rip of paper and a light sting as she takes an antiseptic wipe to your cut. She dabs on a little cream and smooths a red bandage across your face. Draca coyly threads a single finger through the silver ring of the collar and pulls your head from side to side playfully. You laugh and bend to bare your neck to her. Deftly she unbuckles it, pulling it tight enough to let you feel your heart pick up the pace once again, before sliding it off you and running the warm leather through her fingers. With a quick kiss she lets you go and you begin to hunt down your clothes.

In the bathroom you pee, redress yourself and splash some water across your face. You take a minute to admire your flushed, fresh fucked appearance and then head back into the living room to say goodbye. You look around and there’s only turtles, curled up in their shells or slowly marching about the room. You frown and are about to call out when the green curtain in the doorway next to you swishes open. Draca stands in the doorway of her bedroom, draped in a purple silk robe. She cocks her hip and her leaves beckon you into the dark recesses of her room. You pause and start to think of excuses but heady incense is spilling out from her altar and her bed is swimming with fat pillows and she looks soft and lovely in the pink light.

And so you stay.

**Author's Note:**

> got the bug to write this at like 2 am, not proofread lol


End file.
